


Homecomings

by izumidos



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Other, Wizarding World, it's really just akashi talking about friendship and belonging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."This is where he belongs: surrounded by precious friends and holding tightly onto his lover’s hand. The aura that he’s felt from Hogwarts rings clearer and louder than it ever had before, everything falling completely into place just like he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE TIME HAS ARRIVED. LET'S DO THIS, Y'ALL.
> 
> this first fic is written with the prompts **Home** and **Normalcy** in mind. it takes place in hogwarts in my mind due to a few details i wrote that's commonly associated with it, but it can be any magical school tbh. this work isn't beta'd either (as i ended up scrapping my first two iterations of these promptsand wrote this in an hour or two), but i'll get it edited by tomorrow probably. also note: i mean the title as the noun of returning home, and not the dance thing.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy hogwarts au akakuro!!

 There’s an aura about Hogwarts that makes it feel comforting for Akashi. He doesn’t exactly know what it is, but it exists enough for his rather-out-of-tune-with-everything-not-logical self to realize it at least; that’s _something_ , he supposes.

 

The same thought lingers for the whole year, and he prods it occasionally in his alone time. Yet, ironically enough, it only ever appeared whenever he was with someone else.

 

It’d ring loudly in his head, enough to give him a headache at times, when he’s around Aomine or Kagami or even both at the same time. It always starts when one of them provokes the other, enough for other to take out their wand and start  _ another _ duel in the middle of wherever. Akashi would sigh, half out of exasperation and half out of amusement, but still go to pull both their collars back and set them right every time, everyday.

 

It’d buzz in his mind, dull and barely there, when he’s with Murasakibara, Midorima, and Momoi. They’re an odd trio with their own eccentricities, but Akashi figures that that’s why they work well together; Midorima is the pragmatic and sensible one, even compared to Momoi who, can be responsible and mature, brings more elation and exuberance to their group. Murasakibara is just a constant and calm presence, interjecting the other two’s chats with comments about snacks and infecting them to smile softly at his childishness. Akashi is just as weak to it, to them really.

 

But when it’s with Kuroko, he notices something – it doesn’t stay in his head. With Kuroko, Akashi hears a gentle humming in his head, his body, his soul, and his _heart_. It’s a weird, all-encompassing feeling, but it’s one that Akashi doesn’t hesitate to admit that feels _nice_.

 

It’s amplified even more when it’s dinner, the Great Hall feeling loud and festive no matter the days everytime Akashi finds himself surrounded by his friends. They’re rowdy and immature together, challenging each other to eating competitions and starting conversations that’s bound to end abruptly with someone yelling at the interrupter; no one even bothers them anymore to sit at their own houses’ tables, not when it’s clear they’d hex anyone who’d try.

 

Breakfast is a similar affair, but filled with more cursing of the Muggle kind and a tiredness that drains the fight out of anyone. The only other difference is that anyone who attempted to get them to sit at their houses’ tables gets a far worse reply. Akashi still enjoys it, though, sipping on coffee and feeling awake right next to Kuroko.

 

Akashi always shares a look with Kuroko when it happens, their gazes amused and warm as they revel in the refreshing idiocy of their friends. They always shuffle closer together, arms pressing up against the other and dipping their heads towards each other as they lose themselves in their conversations. Akashi always notices that this is when the humming gets stronger, and he feels warmer.

 

Dinnertime or breakfast is over soon enough, and they’ll hesitate in saying goodbye, but they know they’ll see each other again whether it’s in their classes, their dinner, or their common rooms. Tomorrow will be another day for more memories, and the cycle will start once more.

 

* * *

 

Except just like how tomorrow is always an inevitability, a broken routine is another as well.

 

The happiness and freedom Akashi gains at Hogwarts disappears when it nears winter break. Whereas everyone is cheering at the chance to reunite with their family members at home or planning things to do while they remain at Hogwarts, Akashi instead spends the time preparing for the coldness of his father and the emptiness of his manor.

 

In the week before they all separate for a short while, no one sees Akashi – no one but Kuroko.

 

They spend their time ignoring the class schedules, coming in to get the assignments when the class is done and doing it on their own (or with Akashi’s help, in Kuroko’s case). Their shared dinner times and breakfast times with their friends is put on hold, choosing instead to sneak into the kitchens at ungodly hours at night and morning to get food; sometimes, they’ll accidentally fall asleep in the kitchens instead of Akashi’s room, and they’ll wake covered in blankets with house elves greeting them good mornings.

 

Not a single time will Kuroko point out how he notices the little differences during that time. He doesn’t say anything about how Akashi’s switched from calling him ‘Kuroko’ to ‘Tetsuya’; he accepts the harsher, colder yet ’still his own self’ side of Akashi; and he only gazes in curiosity and genuine fondness at how Akashi’s red eyes have turned heterochromatic – one gilded in a lustrous gold and one bathed in a rosey red.

 

Akashi notices all of those things too, about how Kuroko treats him the same and accepts him the same. In return, he doesn’t point out how Kuroko is bolder in his physical affections, always finding a reason to hold onto him. He accepts the softer, kinder looks directed at him everytime he does something kind for Kuroko. And he returns the affections and actions genuinely, giving back a kiss to Kuroko on his forehead after the blue-haired male did the same.

 

Even in the break of a routine, there’s comfort to be found in a new routine born from a broken one. It reminds Akashi that normalcy is not a foreign concept, that no matter who he is and who he is with, it’s always a possibility; if not, there’s always new people and new chances to change.

 

It’s the thought that keeps him functioning when he returns home to his father for two weeks: the thought of reuniting with his friends once, of loud conversations around the tables, of attending classes with people and professors he’s grown close with,  _ of Kuroko  _ – two weeks with his father is nothing compared to the nine months with them, with him.

 

And when Akashi comes back to Hogwarts, red-eyed and feeling lighter, no one questions it. They only surround him with their boisterous but comforting selves, chatting about their own vacations and memories, including Akashi into it as if he didn’t disappear for a week.

 

When Kuroko appears, still scaring everyone but Akashi, the whole group feels complete once more. The smaller male takes his rightful place to the side of Akashi, and they start their usual conversations, still getting lost in it and in each other.

 

If the two of them started holding hands somewhere between the train station and the entrance of Hogwarts, no one says anything. They only glance at it before they roll their eyes, saying about how it finally happened – a few of them will exchange money behind their backs at their bets which Momoi ultimately wins.

 

Akashi and Kuroko still notice, but they find that they don’t care. They just huddle closer to each other as they pass through the large doors of Hogwart’s entrance, and take their familiar seats at a familiar table; their hands stay intertwined, they share chaste kisses, and their friends just accept them and their affection for each other.

 

Another break in the routine that’ll soon be part of it normally.

  
  


* * *

 

Classes start back up on the Monday after they return from winter break.

 

At breakfast time, Akashi’s group of friends, crowded around one end of the table, all greet him in their own ways, waving exuberantly or speaking loudly; even Aomine and Kagami seem alive. The only one who doesn’t do any of that is Midorima and also Kuroko, but Akashi doesn’t see the latter anywhere. When the green-haired male turns to Takao, whispering something, the redhead feels wary.

 

But the feeling fades when the group separates itself slightly, opening up to reveal a red Kuroko. When he turns around, blue eyes locking instantaneously with Akashi’s red, the both of them smile at the warmth that creeps up inside; both ignore the other warmth that resides in their cheeks and their ears.

 

“Hello, Tetsuya,” Akashi greets, striding forward to take a seat next to his  _ lover _ .

 

“Hello, Seijuurou-kun,” Kuroko returns, gaze fond and kind even with his redder cheeks, redder ears. “Welcome back.”

 

His hand is taken by Kuroko’s right after, intertwining slowly and gently underneath the table. It sends his heart beating faster, and he lets himself relax completely in the other’s presence.

 

This is where he belongs: surrounded by precious friends and holding tightly onto his lover’s hand. The aura that he’s felt from Hogwarts rings clearer and louder than it ever had before, everything falling completely into place just like he did.

 

This is home.

 

“It’s nice to be back home.”

 


End file.
